La casa abandonada?
by Nae wright
Summary: Spencer Wright un joven normal de 14 años con un increíble fanatismo a las cosas de terror lo conlleva a visitar una casa abandonada de una estrella y cual es su sorpresa al descubrir que no esta del todo sola./ectofeature/Spencer/Billy/.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologo.

Nombre spencer Wright lugar de ubicación una casa abandonada cerca del bosque tengo 14 años se preguntaran que hago en ese espeluznante lugar…Es una larga historia cuando vivía en la antigua ciudad me conto una compañera de primaria que cerca de mi "nueva" casa en Hollywood había otra casa que estaba deshabitada y que en ella vivía un fantasma que nunca encontró la luz.

Era demasiado molesto quedarse en casa con mi hermana menor la cual aprendía artes marciales y me usaba de practicante jamás se cansaba competencia, tras competencia me hace sentir algo orgulloso.

Dejen les cuento algo sobre mí, me llamo spencer Wright como ya había dicho cabello y ojos color chocolate me encantan las cosas de terror por eso voy en camino a dicha casa abandonada, mi sueño es convertirme en cineasta de mis propias películas de terror lo cual ya hago.

Le he mentido a mis padres para que me dejaran ir a dicho lugar ellos no están en contra de que haga estas cosas pero mi madre sí más si son peligrosas, le he dicho que iría a hacer una tarea y tenía que ir con mis amigos a la biblioteca al principio dudo pero acepto dejarme ir.

A veces pienso que pude haberle dicho la verdad pero prefiero que no lo sepa cada vez es más difícil ocultarle cosas a mi madre incluso si solo son insignificantes como calificaciones o otras cosas ella siempre los encuentra es un verdadero lio.

Al fin la casa está algo deteriorada por el tiempo espero encontrar algo que sea bueno saco de mi mochila gris con bordes rojos una pequeña cámara digital se me fue dada en mi cumpleaños número 10.

Para serles sincero mis padres no son los típicos preocupados por su hijo como somos dos le han dado más importancia a mi hermana menor Jessica, aunque mi madre tarta de arreglar eso para mí más bien no es nada importante.

Cada vez más gente me decía que era un chico extraño en la escuela, según ellos los populares creían que era extraño porque quería casarme con una chica que le gustase lo mismo o con una chica zombie….

Ahora que lo pienso sería extraño pero la verdad eso no me importa ser extraño es realmente bueno quiero decir no eres único en este mundo, además de eso quiero captar buenas tomas alrededor de aquella casa es bastante grande y lo curioso es que a unas pocas calles pude grabar un cementerio, podía usar un efecto y combinarlas dos escenas sería grandioso mi sitio web tendría más fans por el momento tengo solo 12,203 pero no es que quiera más.

Mi teléfono suena justamente después de bajarme del camión, la casa esta a unas cuantas cuadras más adelante como a 12 o 13 creo pero me gustaría caminar un poco antes de quedarme pegado en el ordenador sin más recuerdo, mi hermana tendría una competencia de nuevo, y me quedaría solo hasta que terminase el fin.

Sin más que decir me iré acercando a la casa la cual aunque no lo crean dicen que el alma de aquel ser todavía ronda y que sus fans han tratado de robra el cuerpo o mejor dicho el espíritu de aquella cosa.

Es una molestia verdad ser un cantante y que siempre esperan más de ti sabiendo que hay casos que no se puede mi compañera me dijo que aquella persona había muerto por un brutal asesinato, que no se podía mostrar en los medios de comunicación.

Siempre pensé que la vida de un músico y más si dice mi compañera que era "alto, fuerte y adorable" esas cosas que según ella describían perfectamente al cantante. Para mí que solo era un niñato mimado escuálido sin ningún tipo de ventaja, además pudo haber muerto de cansancio o estrés, además si se supone que era una estrellita mimada donde están sus guardaespaldas.

Que me sucede yo quejándome por algo tan estúpido sin darme cuenta llegue a dicha casa, al parecer estar perdido en mis pensamientos me hiso llegar más rápido….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Oportunidad.

Llegue a casa rápidamente entre en mi habitación después encendí el monitor buscando las iniciales de BJC, en ella descubrí varias fotos donde en algunas llevaba un extraño medallón, quiero preguntarle a mi madre si conoce algo de él.

-Si tan solo pudiera haber ido más temprano o cuando mis padres no estén-

Estar en mis pensamientos, hasta que el móvil sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Spencer y conseguiste algo-se escuchaba la voz de una chica-

-Ah, perdona no haber contestado ates-revisaba la cinta-No nada en esa casa aunque se sentía un escalofrió cuando estaba ahí-

Como decirle a ella que de verdad pude haber notado a un fantasma o algo así, me diría algo como es tu imaginación..

Colgué para tumbarme en la cama me acosté con la mirada en la pared, sentí como la puerta se habría quien más que mi hermana jessica.

-Oye spencer mama me dijo que te avisara que mañana estarás solo iremos a una de mis competencias-la menor hiso una patada de karate-

-De verdad-trato de no parecer animado-Bien dile a mama que me deje comida o algo así-

La verdad era perfecto aquellas competencias duraban todo el día o eran fuera de la ciudad, podría recorrer el lugar tranquilamente sin necesidad de escaparme el día iba mejorando.

-Si es nomas eso ya te puedes ir-le aventé la almohada-Espero que traigas el primer lugar-

Me acerque y le revolví los cabellos, ella me sonrío dándome una mirada de yo ganare. Después de esto salió de la habitación me senté en la silla gris cerca de la computadora y empecé a teclear..Billy Joe Cobra.

Apareció un video en youTube que decía If you love me i love me more…

Hice click en el icono nada mal, por lo menos lo recompensaba esa voz…Si me escuchara mi mama me diría algo como no andes diciendo cosas malas de la gente hasta que las conozcas para mi todas las estrellas son mimadas.

-Bien mañana será un gran día spencer carga tu cámara-la conecte cuando cheque mi twitter.

A muchas personas les gustan mis películas y dicen que podría llegar a ser un buen cineasta de películas de terror, algo que obviamente llegare a ser.

-Spencer dice mama que me ayudes a poner la mesa-sonrío-Sigues viendo tus películas sabes más que películas parece trailers-

-Ya cállate jessica si no quieres que después te haga tu película cuando seas grande-molesto le revolvió los cabellos-Apuesto a que la pongo antes que tu-

Corrí estos juegos son realmente divertido cuando los jugamos ella y yo, aunque se vea que nuestra relación se vea que no nos llevamos en realidad somos buenos hermanos.

-Gane-grito jessica cuando según ella me tropecé en realidad se lo mucho que le gusta ganar.

Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, mi mama una joven de 23 años de cabellos rojizos me miro.

-Entonces spencer que tal tu tarea-sonrío llevándose el vaso de agua a a boca-Jessica te conto que no estaremos en la mañana verdad te quedaras solo el día de mañana-

-Si mamá y mi tarea creo que es una estupenda "OPORTUNIDAD"-sonreía comiendo un poco de pan-Me alegra que jessica haga deporte-

-Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi hermano-molesta sonrío-

Si tan solo supieran la enorme oportunidad de ir a casa de un niño mimado que solo sirve para cantar y que al momento de luchar diga en la cara no.

Ya veremos cómo termina esto que coas podría encontrar que tal si en una de las habitaciones aparece un fantasma de verdad las posibilidades son infinitas aunque no posibles.

Bien el segundo cap de la casa abandonada. Perdonen por tardar tanto uwuU los subiré con más frecuencia dejen reviews al igual que seguire con el de la Historia no es como se pinta. Perdonen el retraso Necesitaba inspiracion


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Collar, videos, voces…

Mis padres salieron a las 5 de la mañana yo fingí dormir para irme una hora después según ellos al colegio tome una capucha roja y unos pantalones negros parecía que iba a llover, clave mi vista en la mochila de color gris con rojo mientras la llenaba de comida y bebidas me quedaría hay aunque sea de las 6 a las 7 de la tarde sería una jornada larga.

Tome mi bici esta vez y recorrí el sendero hasta la casa enorme y fría como siempre.

-Bien spencer cargaste la cámara toda la noche cera mejor que no la riegues-

Entre aquel frio de la primera vez me rodeaba era como si el aire acondicionado estuviera encendido por horas.

Camine hasta lo que se podría decir el cuarto de aquel cantante camino revisando las cosas y me golpeo con la mesa de noche tirando con eso un collar con la figura del cantante.

-Que es esto un collar-tomo mirándolo fijamente-Bien de seguro me servirá de algo-

Lo guarde en el bolsillo siguiendo la casa, me fui al segundo piso de la casa si se supone que tiene escaleras porque compro un elevador sabía que era un flojo pero tampoco te paces.

-Sabes si yo tuviera esta casa lo primero que aria seria quitar estos raros cuadros-

-Mis fotos no son feas-

Fue lo único que escuche cuando me di la vuelta no había nada lo relacione con que no había comida nada así que salí afuera a comer algo.

-Cálmate spencer mejor mira la grabación-

Tome mi cámara mirando todo el contenido..No podía creerlo había un fantasma de verdad en esa casa, sabía que si se tenía algo de fe se podían conseguir las cosas.

Saque el collar de mi bolsillo de verdad esto era parte de lo que él usaba además si es un lugar tan grande como una persona puede morir aquí hay demasiados sitios para esconderse no lo entiendo, exhale por la boca y guarde todo en la mochila.

-Que horas son las 7:23-abri los ojos-De verdad me he quedado muy tarde en esa casa, las cosas son algo raras hay pero que se le va a ser creo que tienen un jardín-

Me levante hasta que escuche el click era aquel medallón, si algún policía me viera creo que me obligaría a correr de aquí.

-I'm happy i feeling glad i have sunshine in a back-

Me detuve cuando llegue al jardín las flores muertas se veían bien era como si no tuviese que mover casi el dedo con la animación.

-Que quieres en mi casa-

Escuche de nuevo aquella voz pero no había nada que rayos me pasa pensé que era por la falta de comida pero realmente estoy bien, tengo la mente más clara que el agua.

Me dedique a grabar el lugar, acerque el zoom a todo lo que da y note como una especie de cosa o fantasma que genial lo seguí hasta que me llevo a una especie de cuarto tiki, que cuarto más raro.

-Dude si alguien más estuviera conmigo creo que pensaría que esto es raro o si fuera fan de este tipo le emocionaría-exhalo por la boca-

Escuche el tonó de llamada de mi celular y cuando lo abrí era un mensaje de mi madre.

-Spencer quiero informarte que la competencia termino antes nadie quería pelear con tu hermana y gano por falta, solo quería avisarte que llegaremos antes como a las 9 de la mañana.

Te quiere tu madre-

Si no hay problema son como las 7:30 apenas era como si no hubiera problema alguno con esto. Seguí recorriendo el lugar solo trofeos, discos música sin ningún sentido de verdad podía ser tan aburrido estar en la casa de un cantante no ocurre nada.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando note una cosa los relojes estaban detenidos incluyendo el de mi celular.

-Espera un momento la hora de ese reloj está detenida desde hace tiempo dice que son las 7:30-salio corriendo-Joder esto está realmente mal-

Son casi las 9 como es que pude tardarme tanto hay y no darme cuenta de la hora, soy tonto o que esto no puede empeorar.

-Lárgate y no regreses jamás odia fotos-

Escuche eso de nuevo pero no me importo realmente, pedalee hasta casa mi cara estaba roja escondí la comida en mi closet fingí estar enfermo.

-Ya llegamos spencer-

Jessica camino escaleras arriba, fingí abrir los ojos lentamente.

-Jessica ya llegaron-sentía una enorme dolor de cabeza-

-Spencer cariño estas bien-le ponía una mano en la cabeza-Lamento haberte dejado solo si tan solo me hubieras dicho que estabas enfermo me hubiera quedado contigo-

Mi madre estaba sentada a mi lado cuando escucho que mi estomago gruñía, era curioso sentía que había comido de más aun así tenía hambre.

-Si tienes hambre déjame prepararte algo de comer-se levantaba de la cama-

-Oye jessica entonces ganaste-sonreía sentándome en la cama-

-Sí y no tuve que moverme-sonreía mientras se sentaba a mi lado-

Es una gran chica, aunque le he prometido que le aria una película de acción cuando sea cineasta y lo que spencer dice lo cumple.

-Mira esto-le enseñe la cámara captando pequeñas tomas de fantasmas y algo de estática.

-Spencer es mi imaginación o vas mejorando en esas cosas pronto podrás hacerme mi película de acción-sonreía-Sabes lo que da más miedo es la toma del jardín-

Mi hermana puede ser fastidiosa pero algunas veces somos buenos el uno con el otro, y tenía razón la toma del jardín de verdad era fantástica se podía ver grande y con algo de neblina y lluvia se podría ver mejor.

Escuche el teléfono sonar y a mama contestar para sonar realmente feliz que habrá pasado.

_**Bien aquí la tercera parte del fic también se lo hice a una amiga .94, bien este fue su premio espero que os guste dejen reviews**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: el video y la noticia.

Escuche sonar el teléfono pero que más daba yo estaba lejos de llegar y si llegaba de seguro que terminaba colgando, no me importaba realmente que fuera o quien fuera, mis amigos sabían realmente que si querían contactarme lo harían por mi celular o por mi blog o algo así.

-Bueno…Si habla jane Wright que pasa-

-Señora necesitamos que vuelva de inmediato a Hollywood el fallecido Billy joe cobra ha dejado testamento y al parecer usted está incluida…En el-

-Está bien saldré el día después de mañana…Pero que tiene que ver con que yo este-

-Escuche si usted está es que el joven de 19 años le ha dejado algo en que quedarse ya sea dinero autos o casas está bien, lamento dejarla pero tengo una llamada que hacer.-

-Está bien.-

La llamada finalizo.

Cuando al fin pude acercarme la mira confundido mientras ella me miraba con una enorme sonrisa, todavía me acordaba que hace unas semanas o mejor dicho días estaba realmente deprimida por la muerte de ese Baruch o como se llame y ahora estaba feliz.

-Que pasa mama porque estás feliz-dije confundido-

-Al parecer tu primo lejano Billy nos ha incluido en su testamento quien lo diría tan joven y ya teniendo testamento..-dijo exhalando aire nostálgica-

-Es normal siendo una estrellita del espectáculo debía de dejar algún testamento ya que alguien podría llevarse algo que ni siquiera le pertenece…-mire mientras que con la toalla me secaba el cabello-Mama ese tal Billy y yo pasamos algo de tiempo juntos….?-

Ella solo me paso una mano por mi mejilla y se levantó buscando un álbum de fotografías que teníamos guardado en no sé dónde, yo por mi parte me había sonrojado un poco la mejilla era uno de mis miles de puntos que se pueden llamar sensibles y eso nadie lo sabía solo yo.

-Lo he encontrado ¡Spencer amor pues venir a la cocina hay algo que quiero que veas-me dijo desde el otro lado de la habitación-

-Mande-me senté en la silla-

-Cuando vosotros dos eran niños tú has de tener la edad de unos 3 años y Billy ya tenía 6 años, aunque suene raro ustedes dos eran inseparables recuerdo que una ves llegaste con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y seguías llorando y con las manos llenas de restos de lo que era tu consola.

_**-Flashback-  
**_-Ma-maaaaaaaa¡-gritaba mientras se apretaba las manos-

-Que ha pasado cariño porque tienes esa pinta algo paso-

-El tonto de Billy ha roto mi consola de videojuegos favorita y yo no le había hecho nada-llora-

-Venga amor que solo es una consola en casa os compro otra y el juego que tú quieras…-

-Pe-pero era especial me la había dado mi tía antes de irse-

-Qué le vamos a hacer-

_**-fin del flashback-  
**_-recuerdo como te la pasaste horas y horas llorando por una consola de video que en ese momento estaba de moda y tu juego favorito era Perry el pulpo-

-Pues claro cómo no voy a enojarme o a llorar incluso siendo un crio me gustaban los juegos de video.. Perry el pulpo recuerdo que era muy bueno en ese juego-mira-Y que pasó después-

-Bueno tú y Billy eran unidos hasta que el rompió tu juego ya de ahí no le comenzaste a hablar cada que íbamos a la casa de tu tía no querías jugar con el hasta que cierto día el aparición con un regalo especial para ti-

_**-flashback-  
**_-estaba lloviendo y tú estabas triste en el cuarto de Billy-

-Oye Spencer adivina quién lo siente demasiado-se separó dejando ver a un Billy de 6 años.

-Perdona por haber roto tu consola pero mira, os compre otra-muestra la consola con sus pequeñas manitas-Me perdonas Spencer-

-Aahh¡ de verdad es una consola nueva y me la darás-sonríe y sus ojos se llenan de brillo-Te perdono Billy, te perdono de verdad-

-Jane que te parece si vamos a tomar un café mientras ellos dos juegan-

-Está bien Charlotte yo te sigo-

_**-fin del flashback-  
**_-Después de ese momento ustedes dos se volvieron inseparables, hasta que Billy tubo que mudarse. Ninguno de los dos se habla ya, las notas de Billy eran buenas aunque se esforzaba en ser perfecto-mira melancólica-Parece que fue ayer cuando apenas eran unos niños y ahora están así de grandes-

-Bien mama no sabía que Billy y yo éramos o fuimos los mejor parientes por un tiempo y sobre todo que convivimos-exhale-Y para qué era esa llamada-

-Ya te lo dije es porque tu primo Billy noes dejo herencia a uno de ustedes dos, dicen que está a mi nombre aunque yo no lo creo-sonríe-

Termine por irme a mi cuarto ya que necesitaba editar una película que subiría a mi blog, mire unos momentos el medallón y lo deje caer en el tocador y al final escuche una voz que decía algo.

-Oye mocoso no trates así mis cosas-

Reaccione mirando a los lados de nuevo esa voz que sucedía conmigo, acaso mi mente me jugaba una mala pasado, no no no Spencer Wright no podía estar loco y menos si se trataran de películas de terror acaso no estaba ya loco o eso creía la gente.

-Vamos Spencer contrólate y edita-

Hice click en el mause y comencé a editar pedazos de películas que no quería que estuvieran ay mucha gente me ha dicho que mis películas son más bien tráilers de algo que pasara pero en fin

Mire el reloj de tocador que horas eran las 11:54, pensé que no servía en mi alrededor el clima estaba tan helado y eso que apague el aire acondicionado.

Venga la hora que era y ni una pisca de sueño, todo avanzaba demasiado lento hasta que entre sus miles de documentos encontró uno que creía perdido no era especial pero decía algo así:

_**Spencer y Billy **_

_**Young fame.**_

Con el tiempo la curiosidad se hizo enorme hasta el punto de hacer click en el…

Y cuál fue mi sorpresa con lo que me encontraría después.

_**Bien antes que nada os pido a todos una enorme disculpa por tardar en miles de fanfics que he tenido pero que no actualizo.**_

_**La escuela me ha tenido bastante ocupada y todo eso. Tratare de actualizar lo más ante posible:**_

_**-Si quieren en los reviews me dicen que fanfics quieren que actualize y tratare.**_

_**-El que estoy haciendo ahora es el de morby tan cerca y tan ciego-**_

_**-También está un one-shot que se llaman carta de un adiós y una que hago del príncipe y el bandido-**_

_**-Con lo que tengo en la escuela ni me da tiempo de escribir-**_

_**-Pero que dices si ni siquiera escribes además me llevas escondido en tu mochila-molesto-**_

_**-Sabes aunque te lleve en la mochila hace que el colegio se hace muuuuuy aceptable-molesta-**_

_**-De verdad-mira-**_

_**-Si serás zopenco-molesta-**_

_**-Este…Bien dejen reviews dejen comentarios de cuales fics quieren que sigan estos dos y también si quieren que dejen de pelear y hasta la próxima-**_

_**Chao chao-mira-**_

_**-molesta-Y quien es el que se termina la mantequilla de maní y deja el frasco en su lugar-**_

_**-Pero lo dejo-**_

_**-VACIO-molesta-Cobra crees que los ghostbusters te quieran-**_

_**-Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo¡-**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: El video.

Como siempre no pude ignorar aquel video que estaba en mi carpeta, era una que estaba en "películas viejas", supongo que podría rescatar algunas de ahí no, quiero decir ya que no tenía nada que hacer y mis padres y hermana habían salido.

-Bien Spencer qué más da ve el video-hice clic en el icono-

Recuerdo esto¡ exclame para mis adentros era el primer día en el que Billy me había dado una cámara de video por mi cumpleaños, recuerdo lo emocionado que estaba por ella que empecé a filmar todo lo que estuviese a mi alrededor, hasta el punto de no llenar la cámara de video.

El video comenzaba con Billy vistiendo una blusa verde y un chaleco verde más fuerte, sus jeans rotos y una guitarra, yo por mi cuenta grababa. Primero miraba como Billy se acercaba a la cámara sonriendo.

-Bien este es barough cohen alias "el increíble Billy Joe cobra"-hacia una pose con sus dedos de rocanrol-

-Jejeje-pause el video para detener unas cuantas lagrimas-Bien Spencer no puedes llorar un director del horror no llora-

Segui mirando el video, Billy a esa edad ya llevaba frenillos y se peinaba de forma graciosa, la canción que cantaba la compuso según él, era la canción de tinkle litte star.

-Bien aquí voy-sonríe y mostraba sus dientes los frenillos color naranja-

-Sabes que vas a necesitar un piano para esa canción no?-lo mire mientras la cámara seguía grabando-

-Calla Spencer que yo are mi propia versión-sonríe-

Después de todo el video y los créditos miraba que Billy me tomaba del brazo colocando la enfrente de nosotros y diciendo algo realmente tonto.

-Y todo este trabajo será editado y hecho por el increíble y futuro cineasta Spencer Wright-

-Jejeje si¡-sonreí e hice la señal de paz con mi mano-

Sentía como las lágrimas, caían por mis mejillas pero que más daba, era lo raro de ese día, publicando en la descripción de la carpeta cuando apenas tenía como 6 años "el mejor cumpleaños de todos".

Era extraño como el tiempo y la edad nos separaba cada vez más, él era unos años mayor que yo y yo solo me limitaba a ver como ese pequeño abismo se hacía más y más grande hasta el punto de no haber conexión ya entre nosotros.

Era tan difícil entender como a los 12 años él ya se estaba alejando de mí y yo del pero que más daba, él estaba destinado a hacer, el sería según él una enorme banda con dinero chicas y yates.

-….-mire el coldige-Se supone que esto él lo utilizo en vida propia-exhale mirándolo desde el cordel hasta el medallón-Porque le gustaba tanto comprarse sus propia mercancía…-

Mi mirada estaba perdida en el pequeño collar que sostenía en mis manos, sabía que mis padres llegarían tarde por estar en una competencia de mi hermana, siempre que me dejaban solo me dedicaba a estar todo el día en el ordenador o la noche esperando a que mis padres y hermana llegansen.

-Oye shanilla mira lo que me he encontrado en mi ordenador-le mande un mensaje y a los dos minutos me respondió-

-Qué cosa es Spencer….Espero que no me asuste-

-No lo are. Es más bien un antiguo video que quiero que veas tu no sé si subirle a mi cuenta o solo quiero que tú seas la única-

-Está bien lo veré confiare en ti…..ok-

Shanilla192 te ha enviado un stiker….

-spencermasterofterror ha enviado un link-

Después de mucho esperar al fin Shanilla me hablo….No sabía cuál era la reacción de su cara pero daba la impresión que le había gustado mucho…Creo…?

-O por dios son usted y Billy de pequeños no eres tan adorable…Q….quiero decir en el video…-

-Descuida y que se te viene a la mente tu sabes de subirle o no a mi página-

En fin después de mucho hablar con Shanilla era como siempre divertido, pero cuando al fin decidí por desconectarme, fue un extraño error, según yo era porque quería hacer algo…[[Lo que sea realmente como cenar o bañarme]], decidí por bañarme.

Quitándome la camisa y abriendo la regadera dejando que el agua caliente corriera mientras que yo por mi lado no dejaba de pensar en aquel video…

"Young fame" era extraño, como algo de ya hace más de 6 años o más o menos…La verdad no quería ni pensarme en ello.. Ahora la cabeza me daba vueltas con ese video no sabía qué hacer.. Sí gritar o llorar o algo, no era el típico chico emo que se la pasa depre en su casa.

-Vamos spencer recuerda eres el maestro del terror no puedes llorar quien diría que un cineasta de tu calibre está llorando por un tipo que él ha tachado de bueno para nada-

Salí de la ducha con una sola toalla, me coloque mi ropa para dormir un short y una blusa cualquiera para dormir, era lo único que quería no quería cenar ni hacer nada más solo acostarme en mi cuarto dejar que todo sacase de mi mente hasta tal punto de simplemente dejarme entre las mantas.

-Bien…-tome el teléfono-

Esperar mucho era mi madre la cual me contesto muy alegre mientras yo por mi parte estaba desecho.

-Hola spencer-digo con un tono alegre-Nos quedaremos otros días más tu hermana llego al campeonato-

-Si si mama solo quería preguntarte…-trage saliva-Te acuerdas que de niños el primo lejano billo boby o como se llame.. Grabamos algo-

-Se llama Billy y si tú y él hicieron un video-mira-Porque la pregunta-

Sentí como un nudo en la garganta se me había hecho tras esa pregunta…Ella tenía razón que buscaba yo con preguntarle en eso quizá que me digiera, preguntas y respuestas pero en fin no podría decirle mis verdaderos motivos por…

Porque simplemente no sabía cuáles eran mis razones o más bien lo que quería preguntas… deseaba que mi madre me explicara a fondo lo que nos había pasado Billy yo la cinta todo me daba vueltas ahora mismo que no sabía que hacer ahora…

-Spencer hijo estas hay-

-Q-que ha si madre….-

-Estas bien te noto distraído que estás haciendo-

Las palabras de mi madre me sacaron de mis pensamientos tenía que encontrar respuestas o hacer las preguntas mejores para descubrir lo que nos pasó a mi primo y a mi….

_**´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q**_

_**Hola chicos y chicas y bien venidos al capitulo 5 de lo que es está historia-desempolvando y quitando telarañas-Espero no haberme tardado es que el colegio me estresa y apenas me da tiempo de escribir algo-**_

_**-Bien chicos si quieren que hagamos un tumbrl-mira-No se para que-lee una hoja-Oye spencer que más tengo que decir-**_

_**-Cállate Billy-exhala-La idea que le propuse a nae es que hay haga un tumbrl donde ella escriba las cosas como cuando se subirá un fic nuevo o continuación dudas o preguntas-**_

_**-Como le dije a spencer la idea es que si a mas personas les gusta esa idea el tumbrl será creado pero en fin-exhala y mira-Chicos y chicas espero que les haya gustado este capítulo recuerden reviews y si quieren mas-**_

_**Hasta el siguiente capitulo chao chao **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter _6: Preguntas._

Pensaba después en lo mucho que aquel video me había digámoslo así "perturbado", no era normal que ese pedazo de crio miedoso estuviese en mi video abrazándome por el hombro y ambos feliz.

Que cosas le podría preguntar a mi madre acerca de él, sería algo así como que tengo un video muy demasiado antiguo donde salíamos felices, mire en mi mochila de color rojo con calaveras blancas la cual usaba para ir a la escuela y saque un cuaderno de color rojo.

-Bien spencer piensa que le dirías a tu mama sobre tu primo…-exhale y tome mi bolígrafo-Que podría decirle o más bien que podría poner aquí-

Apague mi ordenador y me dirigí escaleras abajo ya que no podía mantenerme escondido como rata en mi cuarto como decía mi hermana. Cada vez que bajaba las escaleras y como era yo solo la casa se sentía peor que sola parece como si hubiese un muerto aquí.

Mire el reloj que hora era las 12:50 el reloj avanzaba realmente lento y yo debía de pensar en que más hacer para matar el tiempo, si no moriría de aburrimiento en estos momentos, encendí el televisor aun algunas noticias seguían informando sobre la muerte de aquel mimado bueno para nada de cobra. Y yo solo podía hacer que cambiar de canal una y otra y otra y otra vez.

-Molesto-Coño que ahora toda la jodida tele se ha puesto a ponerme cosas de cobra¡?-grite mientras aventaba el control remoto por los aires

Me sentía realmente horrible no por las cosas que le decía a cobra [las cuales eran verdades] si no que algo en mí no dejaba de retumbar una y otra vez, aquellos videos aquellas caras felices que habíamos pasado él y yo, esos veranos en los que iba a su casa, todo era extraño que nos había separado que.

-hola pizzería quisiera pedir una pizza normal de peperoní-exhale-

-La misma dirección de siempre señor Wright-

-si la misma-

Había llamado ya tantas veces a la pizzería que ya me tenían como cliente habitual, incluso tenía mi propia cuenta no era algo de que alegrarse cuando mis padres supiesen de esto me iría realmente mal, ya que alguien tiene que pagar.

Camine de nuevo a la sala tomando el control, y sentándome boca abajo en el sillón para mirar la televisión, era normal que me dieran esos ataques que según se puede decir de ira cuando se trataba de cobra, jamás me había dedicado a escuchar una canción del, así que prendí mi radio y pedí que me pusieran la canción de cobra una de las que tenía, la que estaba al aire era una fan de él ya que se emocionó al momento en que la pedí.

Tome la libreta y empecé a escribir lo siguiente:

Preguntas posibles que le diría a mi madre:…..

1: Y que paso entre nosotros

2: Porque no recuerdo…..

No quería preguntar nada de nada sobre esto, arrugue la hoja y la arranca encestándola en el cesto de la basura de color gris cerca de la cocina.

Deje el bolígrafo en la mesa, mire la hoja en blanco todavía solo escrita un signo de interrogación en el primer renglón, que podría preguntar mi mente estaba llena de preguntas de las cuales al momento de plasmar en papel se espumaban.

La canción de cobra se terminó y todas las chicas locas fans de "el niño mimado" empezaron a pedir canción lo cual la chica que estaba al aire empezó a poner, la única que pude oír "If you love I love me more".

Reí para mí mismo, acaso no podía ser más patético escribía canciones para su persona, según yo el principal motivo de un cantante es cantar para la demás canciones.

-…..-se escucha el timbre-

-Si ya voy-la puerta me saco de mis pensamientos-

-Joven Wright aquí está su pizza como siempre-

-Claro gracias Rubén déjalo a la cuenta-

Rubén era un joven de cabellos rizados negros, sus ojos azules me recordaban a los de Billy, mire su uniforme un traje algo arrugado de color blanco con líneas verticales rojas.

-Bien te veré de nuevo-chocaba los puños-

-Si cuando tenga hambre y quiera una pizza-

Ambos reímos, el me entrego la pizza y lo mire retirarse en una motocicleta, hacia algo de frio y el solo una chaqueta de cuero negra, yo no tenía nada solo un suéter negro.

Abrí mi Facebook y tenía 23 conectados de 103, quien estaría conectado a esta hora la una de la mañana.

**-shanilla-**

Spencer que haces despierto tan temprano-

**-spencer-**

Lo siento he pensado en muchas cosas que se me ha sido imposible conciliar el sueño-

**-shanilla-**

-Has comido ya-

-**Spencer ha enviado una imagen-**

Tengo una pizza-

**-spencer ha enviado un sticker-**

**-shanilla-**

No te preocupes ya iré para haya-

Shanilla se desconectó.

Sonreí ante aquel acto de shanilla realmente se preocupaba por mí y no sabía cómo agradecerle, tome la libreta y el bolígrafo.

Preguntas que podría hacer:

-¿Qué paso entre él y yo?

-¿Qué cosas hicimos él y yo antes de que muriera?

-¿Cando nos separamos?

-¿Alguna vez nos peleamos?

-¿Éramos inseparables?

La pluma sobre el papel parecía que esta se movía sola, solo recuerdo que toque la pluma y está sola se dedicó a escribir miles de preguntas, que hubiese pasado antes de que él muriera ¿Me recordaría?

-¿Qué hubiese pasado cuando fuimos a primaria?

-¿Cuándo nos conocimos por primer vez?

-¿Siempre que podíamos hacíamos videos?

-¿Cuándo fue que él y yo estuvimos unidos?

Mi mente era un mar de ideas confusas, sobre lo que de verdad era, se podría decir que eran sentimientos encontrados, pero no sabía lo que en realidad eran mis sentimientos, nada de tristeza y eso si no: confusión, enojo, ira, y miles de cosas más.

-¿Sería posible que si el estuviera vivo podría preguntarle estas cosas, o acaso me ignoraría?...-exhale dejando caer el bolígrafo en la mesa, un ruido seco sonó por toda la casa.

-Cobra…Billy joe cobra…-sonreí-Que con tu nombre…Acaso te avergonzaba que te digieran barouch-

Coloque mis manos y mi cabeza en la mesa, apoyándome en una y mirando el collar, mis ojos solo se quedaban mirando una cosa, aquella leve figura que giraba un poco sostenida por un hilo.

-¿Por qué a las personas les agradabas?-exhale-¿Era por tu dinero o por que eras carismático, no lo entiendo?-

Parecía ya un loco hablando solo pero que más podría hacer, mis pensamientos salían involuntarios de mi boca.

Preguntándome que hacer, que escribir, que pensar que hacer….QUE SENTIR ANTE ÉL. Se supone que ahora por ver el maldito video sentiría algo por el me ablandaría y lloraría por su pérdida o algo así.

-…..-le da hambre-No puedo pesar en nada si no he comido algo-sonreí y abrí la caja de pizza-Huele muy bien-

Tome un trozo y prendí la tv, lo único que había a estas horas eran noticieros y películas de terror las cuales me encantaban a mí, coloque la pizza en un plato y en un vaso me serví algo de soda, mire mi lugar. Pero antes me cambie de ropa y de ahí me fui a comer.

-Al final se la come no sé porque esa chica hace demasiado drama-ríe-me recuerda a cobra-jajajaja-

Mi risa se desvaneció unos momentos, en verdad me sentía así con él, quiero decir era él primo lejano de mi madre, nos encontrábamos pocas veces de visita así que, que aria yo sintiéndome mal por alguien…

Mi vista estaba nublada, deje la pizza en el sofá, y sentía como de mis ojos salían cálidas lagrimas se resbalaban de mis ojos, no sabía que estaba pasando conmigo qué coño pasaba….De repente escuche como de nuevo sonaba el timbre de la casa..

**´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q**

**-quitando telarañas-Me extrañaron yo sé que no qwq**

**Lamento haber estado inactiva unas semanas [meses o lo que sea] pero el cole me ha dejado inactiva un poco o demasiado.**

**Quien no ama cuando spencer esta como en etapa emo-**

**Yo si-sonríe-**

**-Cállate cobra-molesto mira-**

**-Además no te preocupes spencer cobra y yo ya hicimos las pases-sonríe-verdad cobra-molesta-**

**-A-así es-molesto mira-**

**Bien por el momento lo que más actualizare será la casa abandonada así que esperad y que la fuerza me acompañe**

**Bay bay 3 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter _7: "actos paranormales en la casa Wright?"_

Mientras me dirigía a la puerta principal deseaba que fuese shanilla, la abrí y que extraño no había nadie así que decidí cerrarla y cuando llegue, encontré la televisión apagada. No le di importancia pero en fin cada quien sus cosas, seguía caminando a mi cuarto cuando de la nada las luces de abajo empezaban a parpadear.

-Bien spencer cálmate esto es como si ya lo viste en miles de veces en esto así que meh-sigue subiendo las escaleras-

Como siempre seguí caminando lo mismo hacia su cuarto, para él era normal no darle importancia a todo lo que ocurría en su casa pero aun así en diferentes puntos de la casa tenía miles de cámaras que eran monitoreadas a través de su casa, lo que más llama la atención era que el fantasma estaba comiendo, COMIENDO la maldita mantequilla de maní, de la nevera y de la nada dejaba el bote en la nevera.

-Q-que coño-hizo sum al video-Maldito fantasma por tu culpa me van a regañar…-

Gruñí para mis adentros aunque nadie de mi familia comía mantequilla de maní, para mi papa era alérgico y mi hermana no le importaba, mi mama la comía en panes y también decía ella que le recordaba a su primo lejano barough. En fin ya recibía algunos mensajes de que si el fantasma era real, o de cómo puede ser que ese fantasma este comiendo mantequilla de maní, ningún fantasma como se sabía podían comer pero en fin.

-Grupo de snapchad de spencermasterhorrorblog-

-Oye es cierto lo que estamos viendo ese fantasma o lo que sea se comió la mantequilla de maní-

-Si y lo curioso es como ya saben y les digo los fantasmas no pueden comer y menos tocar algo sólido-

-pero si lo estaos viendo seguro es real o es otra de tus creaciones….Por cierto amo tu trabajo-

-Es real, ahora en estos momentos está jodiendo moviendo como loco el apagador y encendedor de mi casa, y gracias porque te guste mi trabajo-

-Y no te da miedo-

-No seas tonto como él es el maestro del terror no has visto sus trabajos obvio que no tendrá miedo-

-Wow¡ es demasiado valiente-

Sonreí para mis adentros no por el comentario de aquella chica si no porque a ellos les gustaba mis trabajos, eran muy buenos pero en fin, seguía observando a fantasma al igual que los demás cuando sabía que desconectaría una cámara y dicho y hecho la primera que quito fue la numero tres que conectaba a las escaleras.

Es enserio todos los y las que estaban viendo estaban viendo esto se estaban muriendo de miedo, ambos seguíamos mirando todo esto, dejaba unas manos enormes en la pared parecía que estuviese tirando lodo y marcándolas pero en fin la parte de debajo de las escaleras estaba todo apagado.

-Chicos vieron eso-acerco el video al inicio de las escaleras-

-Que sucede spencer estas bien o que encontraste-

Capture la imagen de aquel ser de ropas blancas o grises creo que le había visto una chaqueta y un cabello de color negro, también que sus ojos solo tenía cuencas negras y con unos puntos de luz parecía que estaba todo desarreglado, cuando hice acercamientos y toda la cosa se las mande a mi grupo.

-Queeeeeeeeee¡?¡ estás seguro que no es trucada esa imagen-

Solo se escuchaba una canción, creo que era If you love me i love me more, y también los likes de las personas que gustaban de la foto.

-Spencer-digo una de las chicas que creo que era fan de Billy joe cobra-Que yo sepa usted no es fan de Billy entonces porque está poniendo su canción en el video-

-La verdad a mí también se me hace raro se supone que los fantasmas no hacen ruido bueno no tanto y si como ya han escuchado no me gusta Billy joe cobra y no me gustara pero ustedes saben que quizá esa chica o chico o lo que sea que sea le gustaba ese tipo-

Miles de comentarios de chicas que gustaban de cobra decían que su voz era casi idéntica a la de cobra pero como yo nunca he escuchado a ese tipo no le di tanta importancia.

Escuche como de nuevo sonaba el celular de mi cuarto así que decidí conectarlo a mi laptop y se escucha bien la bocina del celular, conteste.

-Hola-

-N…..i…..ñ…..o….s-

-Escúcheme bien creo que su número está equivocado-

-M…o…r….i….r.-

Exhale todo se estaba grabando y me mandaban mensajes de que era la voz de cobra y yo de ni encuenta.

-F.a…a….m..a…-

La llamada se corta cuando shanilla toco la puerta y hizo que todo volviera a la normalidad así que grabe todo y lo mande recibía muchas me gusta y también comentarios de sobre si el audio era real, como siempre en diciendo la voz de cobra.

_**´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´**_

_**Bien chicos y chicas aquí lamento que haya tardado mucho para dejarles con suspenso de historias pero el cole no me deja mi mama no me deja y ahora con que tengo wattpad es igual qwq**_

_**Bien asi que dejen su comentario y hasta la siguiente **_

_**Ya no me avienten piedras**_

_**Bueno también si quieren saber más de estas historias pueden seguir en wattpad como lukaz123 :D**_

_**Bueno hastala siguiente**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Shanilla al fin llegas y ¿sentimientos encontrados?

Era como decirlo todo se había desaparecido las cámaras volvían a funcionar parece que por arte de magia, los dibujos en la pared se habían desaparecido con tan solo haber tocado el timbre de la casa.

Se había terminado todo por así decirlo pero por que no me había asustado en nada debía ser, por que las películas de terror ya me habían acostumbrado a todo esto pero en fin que cosas podría pasar shanilla era como decirlo una chica repelente a los fantasmas?.

-Spencer soy yo shanilla estas en casa-mira y saca unas llaves de su bolsa-Lo bueno es que pedí una copia de la llave de la casa de spencer-exhala-

-Shanilla-desconecta todas las cámaras-Que bueno que estas aquí adivina que se supone que he captado una extraña entidad paranormal?-

No estaba muy seguro si lo que había grabado era correcto ya que si lo pienso no es una verdadera actividad paranormal, es más bien una tontería de niños que había captado.

-Estas bien que sucede spencer te noto distraído-digo la castaña acercándose a él mientras su mano se acercaba a su mejilla-

-Si solo estaba pensando en unas cosas ya sabes lo normal: zombies videos, películas…El video que te mostré-

Sería que el video me estaba afectando, pero por qué tan tarde acaso no era nada normal que yo piense en esa tontería, dios ahora mismo siento que la cabeza me la están golpeando contra una pared. No podía pensar tranquilo, sin más shanilla había ido a la cocina yo no me di cuenta me sentó y me dio un vaso con agua.

-Spencer no quieres descansar ya he llegado así que puedes dormir todo lo que quieras no iré a ningún lado-sonrió mientras me recostaba en sus piernas-

No se por qué pero de la nada me sonroje, esto jamás había pasado ella era mi amia y que hiciese estas cosas era realmente normal para mí, la mire bien de pies a cabeza. Realmente se preocupaba por mí y también creo que ella quizá me está empezándome a gustar o no le sé cuándo yo me di cuenta de eso, sentí solo que mi cabeza daba vuelta.

-Nee shanilla-dije en un tono normal-Quien te gusta ya sabes como amigo no sé quién te gusta-

-sonrojada hasta las oreja-Q-que ah pues me gusta una persona pero él no lo sabe-

No sé por qué eso me deprimió un poco no sé por qué se supone, se supone que somos amigos pero al verla así sentí como un nudo en la boca al momento que me digo eso yo en cambio solo me le sonreí.

-Sabes espero que al chico el cual estés enamorada te note y te haga muy feliz eres una chica muy linda-sonríe mientras besaba un mechón de su pelo-

Sonrojada hasta las orejas-Gra-gracias spencer sabes eso significa mucho para mí-apenada se dejaba consentir por él-

No sé por qué pero creo que era la atmosfera del lugar me hacía sentir extraño literalmente, estaba demasiado sensible miraba el lugar como lo más maravilloso del mundo. Joder creo que me estoy enfermando el lugar se había puesto con una atmosfera realmente pesada.

-¿Shanilla entonces viste el video que te envié?-dije nervioso tratando de quitar esa atmosfera infernal que rodeaba la habitación-

-Si se veían ambos realmente adorables y sobre todo tú, se ve que desde niño te gustaba hacer videos de terror-dijo sonriendo-

-S-si al parecer, pero lo que se me hace raro es que no recuerdo nada de haber pasado tiempo junto-mira-

-Pues una vez cuando estábamos a esta edad, mamá nos digo a rajeev y a mí que ambos compartíamos las cosas y eso no lo recuerdo ya que me él y yo ahora nos llevamos algo mal así que se podría decir que eso es lo que mi mama llama creo que perdida accidental de memoria-

-Quizá tengas razón shanilla solo sea algo pasajero en fin quieres algo de comer tomar, lamento que hayas venido conmigo hasta tarde-dije mientras me levantaba del asiento-

-No te preocupes spencer tú debes descansar un poco y esas ojeras en tus ojos lo muestran todo-dijo ella levantándose del asiento y plantándole un beso en la frente a spencer.

Nuestros colores se subieron a la cara sobre todo los de ella, ya que ella se había dado cuenta apenas delo que había hecho, yo solo pude sonrojarme un poco no soy mu fan de esas cosas pero en fin cada quien sus cosas.

Ella se separó de golpe mientras corría casi casi a la cocina dejándome solo en la sala pensando un poco en lo que había ocurrido en esta semana tan loca, apenas y me había percatado que ya era sábado, mire el reloj que tenían mis padres en la pared principal, así dice ella que nuestros horarios estarán mejor.

-"Las 3:20 de la mañana que curioso siento que el día va demasiado lento"-pensé para mis adentros luego de tocarme la frente no pude evitar sonrojarme más de lo que ya estaba.

Como podía ser posible que mi mejor amiga haga esas cosas, pero me calme diciendo que era normal que los mejores amigos hagan eso sobre todo las mujeres pero en fin quien soy yo para juzgar a una chica.

-Shanilla que estás haciendo-pregunte levantándome del sofá y caminando a la cocina.

-Está demasiado silencioso sabes-dije colocándome en la pared-

-Eh spencer-dijo algo asustada-No me asustes así-mira-Estoy haciendo algo de comer ya que es tarde y si no creo no has comido-

-Qué si he comido-mira-Llame a la pizzería ella sabe que es lo que me gusta-sonríe-Además creo que voy a empezar a trabajar ya que si mi padre se entera de todo lo que he conseguido en pizza me deja sin mesada-

-Que te he dicho que comer pizza no es cena-molesta le jala la oreja-

-A-auch duele duele¡-sonrojado mira-Oye pensé que no eras una mala persona-

Sonreí y tome su mano besando está, ella solo se sonrojo y soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano izquierda, yo reaccione mirando el vaso y rápidamente me separe sin importar que cosa, corrí hacia el patio [claro como todos sabemos mi casa tiene patio XD] y como era de noche me tarde un poco en buscar la escoba y el recogedor para juntar los cristales porque claro shanilla no me iba a dejar juntar las cosas con la mano por miedo a que me lastime.

Pensándolo bien me acuerdo que tome su mano eso fue idiota, no puedo creer que lo haya hecho soy un idiota por mi culpa quizá se haya lastimado pero no sé por qué no pude detenerme y solo reaccione así.

-Bien spencer no hagas esperar a shanilla-dije entrando a la cocina-

-S-spencer dime que esta es otro de tus efectos especiales-digo nerviosa cuando miro como un cuchillo se clavaba aun lado de ella-

-No lo es corre-dije tomando su mano y así subiendo hasta mi cuarto-

Ambos teníamos las respiraciones aguitadas y lo que hice para calmarla fue el peor error de mi vida.

_**´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´**_

_**Bien chicos y chicas aquí el capítulo ocho de esta emocionante historia, que poco a poco nos estamos acercando a nuestro fantasmagórico amigo Billy joe cobra.**_

_**-Que emoción ya que se trata de mi debieron de haber dado un capitulo solo de lo realmente cool que soy-**_

_**-Nah no empieces cobra-le da un ramo de flores-**_

_**-Wah thank you spencer-smile-**_

_**-bien quitare telarañas de aqui-sonríe-**_

_**Lamento si no actualizo, pero el colegio ya que el colegio no me deja qwq estamos en semestrales y apenas el jueves salí de los parciales :´v **_

_**En fin si quieren dejen comentarios y quizá haga un tumbrl**_

_**El otro fin de semana publicare una nueva actualizan de humano por tres años y la del principe y el panadero por el momento lo dejare en estado de reposo por el momento primero terminare esta historia y luego las siguientes**_

_** Un besito y hasta la siguiente.**_

_**Chao chao**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: UN BESO?¡?¡

Ambos estábamos temblando en estos momentos ella más que yo, quizá lo mío había sido un poco por la emoción pero a quien le importaba debía haber sido más comprensivo con ella, era la primera vez que hacia esto.

-Shanilla cálmate-dije sacándola de sus pensamientos-Esto no es nuevo para ti recuerdas cuando fuimos al cementerio y se nos apareció esa fea señora bruja que nos regañó-

-S-spencer-dijo nerviosa-Esa era la encargada y no creo que le digas así por cómo es-

De la nada las luces se apagaron y nuestra vista era ya ni visible de la cara de uno y la cara de la otra, tome mi celular para buscar una linterna que mi padre pone debajo de mi cama.

-Cálmate que tengo una linterna-la encendí y la coloque en posición de shanilla-

-N-no puedo hacer eso no puedo calmarme, es solo que esto es real y no son tus efectos-

Ella comenzaba a llorar, maldición spencer piensa rápido me decía una y otra vez, entre lloriqueos de ella supe que algo o alguien había entrado a la casa, ya que no era común que la casa se quedase sin electricidad.

-Shhh escuchas eso-le dije susurrando y colocándome a centímetros de su cara-

-…-me miro con lágrimas en los ojos-

Escuchábamos como pasos se daban desde el inicio de la casa, para pasearse por todo el lugar y después detenerse en lo que posiblemente eran las escaleras.

-Cálmate si voy a soltar mi mano de tu boca y no quiero que grites o llores de acuerdo-le susurre al mismo tiempo que nos acercábamos al armario-A la cuenta de tres….1…..2…3-

-Aahh-se tapó la boca rápidamente sin querer soltar un enorme grito-

Ambos entramos al armario, mientras escuchaba como sus pasos se acercaban más y más, escalón tras escalón cuando de la nada sentía como shanilla se aferra a mi mano apretándola como si fuese una mujer embaraza al momento de dar a luz.

-Bien shanilla si no te vas a calmar lo are yo-dije medio molesto susurrando-

-E-eeeh a-a que t-te refieres-dijo tratando de que su respiración se calmase-

-Esto-

De la nada mi rostro se había colocado a centímetros y después ya nada, nuestros labios se cruzaron uniéndonos unos minutos en un largo beso. Para después separarme yo seguí como si nada cuando, esperando ver como aquel tipo se acercaba más y más.

-Voy a apagar la linterna de acuerdo espero que no nos haya visto-la apaga-Quédate aquí y no hagas ningún movimiento-

Ella tomo mi mano para después pegarse más en mi pecho y susurrarme lo siguiente.

-S-spencer tengo miedo-dijo ocultando su rostro en mi pecho-

-Todo estará bien en cuanto no hagas ruido-la abraza y no solté su mano-

Escuche como los pasos se detuvieron en la entrada de mi habitación y con esto, mi casa regresara a la normalidad las luces se prendieron, ambos abrimos los ojos con cuidado cuando lo que vimos nos había dejado algo confusos.

-Q-que lo siento en unos momentos me quito-dijo mientras se movía-

-De nuevo alterada-exhale molesto y la tome de las mejillas-Enserio debes aprender a calmarte-la bese-

Mire como sus ojos se besaban, no sé qué le encontraba de especial a esto, que yo sepa era una simple forma de hacer que ella dejara de temblar.

-Ya hay que salir-dije abriendo la puerta del closet-

-…-sonrojada mira-E-está bien-se levantó y camino hacia la salida primero fijándose que no hubiera nadie-

-Capitán es seguro salir-dije en son de broma a lo que ella me miro muy molesta-

-Si es seguro-molesta-Es enserio-dijo casi en susurro-

La mire unos momentos en las cuales ella, parecía unos minutos una chica muy feliz, y ahora cuando la bese se enojó. Nadie sabía exactamente que tenía, era una chica y como tal yo nunca entiendo a las mujeres.

-Bien spencer-dijo molesta-Si ya no me necesitas para nada mas, me ire te veo mañana en el colegio-

-O-Okay-dije con una gota de sudor mientras exhalaba-

Mire como ella se iba y luego un enorme golpe en la nuca por una mano fría, después de mucho escuche mi celular en el cual la noticia me podría de muy mal, me tire en el sofá mirando a la televisión, no sabía que exactamente estaba pasando y lo sucedido solo daba horriblemente un dolor de cabeza en mí.

Una horrible voz algo entre aguda y gruesa solo me dijo.

-"Lo arruinaste"-esa voz hizo eco-

* * *

_**Bien chicos lamento no haber subido capitulo pero mi mama me quito la computadora por salir mal en el examen de atematicas q-q**_

_**Apenas y puedo usar el cel :´v **_

_**Es horrible cuando no puedo subir incluso en wattpad xD **_

_**Bueno un besito y hasta la siguiente chao chao XD la que sigue en actualizar es humano por tres años admitámoslo la historia va algo bien**_

_**Un besito y hasta la siguiente :D chao chao**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Malas noticias.

Mire el reloj 10:02 llego mi madre con miles de maletas, y como siempre mi hermana en sus manos llevaba el premio del primer lugar, me acerque a ellos y fingí como que no había pasado nada en la noche. Mi madre me sonreía de una manera un tanto extraña para ella no quería saber que estaba pasando por la cabeza de mi madre y peor por la cabeza de aquel tipo lleno de fijador para el cabello barato.

-Bien hijo adivina que tu primo lejano Billy joe cobra te ha puesto en el testamento ósea que algo de la herencia te pertenece sí que le caías muy bien-sonrió y saco las maletas del auto-

-Ya veo estas segura que mi nombre está en esa hoja enorme y fea que dice testamento y en ella está escrita con letra clara y visible spencer, Wright-dije mientras me obligaban a ayudar a sacar las maletas de la cajuela del auto aunque, ese motivo me dio tiempo de platicar con mi madre más a fondo.

Entonces ambos terminamos, nos sentamos en la cajuela aún abierta del auto y con eso ambos sentimos un silencio algo incómodo el cual invadía toda la atmosfera pero sabía que no podía darme por vencido y saber que tanto había pasado con el cabeza de fijador y si mi madre sabía algo de su muerte.

-Mama-dije por fin rompiendo ese silencio-

-Si mi amor-dijo la mujer mientras sonreía y sus ojos se clavaban en su hijo adolecente-

-Sabes de que fue lo que murió Billy, he buscado en las noticias pero nadie me ha dado una respuesta clara también he buscado en el internet y no aparece nada no se te hace raro que después de su muerte tengamos una conexión con el ósea que nos diga que aparecemos en el testamento después de que no nos hemos hablado por saber qué tiempo…-

La sonrisa de mi madre se borró por unos momentos como si lo que hubiese dicho la afectara demasiado, ella seguía como pensativa como decirme las palabras correctas una tras otra sabía que había algo más que quería decirme que era una conexión con una estrella que no recuerdo haber pasado con ella ni navidad o algo por el estilo, mire sus expresiones una más larga que la otra como la otra como si algo le hiciese un sabor de boca muy agrio.

Como sabía ella que ya no podía detener mi curiosidad, exhalo y me miro como sabiendo que esto lo había provocado ella.

-Bueno spencer ya que no te puedo detener más-dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla-Cuando fuimos por primera vez a visitar a tu primo cobra, en la casa de verano que tenía cerca de ahí había un enorme rio y te nos perdiste por una extraña razón estabas al cargo del cuidado de tu primo Billy, siempre que estaban juntos él siempre te ponía en peligro y esa no fue la excepción-mira-Era una tarde de verano y todos te buscábamos como locos por el bosque hasta que alguien nos dijo que te habían visto cerca del rio en ese entonces tenías unos 2 años, corrimos todos pero el primero en llegar era tu primo cobra logramos salvarte pero después de ese entonces el decidió no volverse a acercar a ti, créeme que él te quería mucho demasiado cuando decidieron separarse fue un increíble dolor para él…-

No sabía que decir un color blanco invadió mi piel, un sudor frio caía a montones y un nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar, él me quería mucho tanto así como para haberse apartado de mi porque…..Porque tendría que aguantar el ese horrible dolor de ya no estar a mi lado si tanto me quería y ahora él…

-Pues y dime como murió el ya que nadie me da una respuesta clara-dije casi en forma de susurro-

-Se supone que tu aun estas muy joven para saber esas cosas pero como tus películas tienen mucho de que decir sobre estas cosas, el murió sobre una sobre dosis de drogas y otras sustancias que no debo decirte, se supone que su muerte también está conciliada a la perdida de alguien muy amado-

Me levante de golpe del auto, no sabía que hacer todo me daba vueltas todo era mi culpa o más bien su culpa, él había decidido irse de mi lado cuando aún teníamos la oportunidad de seguir siendo amigos. Porque mierda estoy llorando mire como mi madre se levantaba del asiento quizá para darme un abrazo pero yo salí corriendo no era para un maestro del terror verlo llorar de una forma bien puñetas. Corrí como loco por la ciudad hasta perderme en el bosque recordé lo que había dicho mi madre.

Me tire debajo de la sombra de un árbol la cual, solo me daba una leve caricia con el aire que corría.

Mis pensamientos estaban perdidos en el más no saber qué cosas me habían escondido mis padres para que me alejara de aquel tipo que quizá pudimos llevarnos bien unos momentos.

-Porque…-se escapó de mis labios para mirar el coldige-

Escuche unos ruidos cerca del lugar en el que estaba y reaccione un río tal y como había dicho mi madre, me levante y corrí con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, tome el collar en mi mano y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, algo me detuvo como si no pudiera tirar aquella cosa, como si estuviera adherida a mí.

Por qué tenía que pasarme esto realmente me dolía saber que por culpa ese idiota había hecho eso o peor aún mis padres me lo ocultaron demasiado tiempo porque no me dijeron la verdad, exhale y caí de rodillas mientras mis manos bajaban lentamente hasta tocar el césped y mis mejillas mojaban mis puños acaso era normal para mi llorar que mierda me pasaba, porque se supone que debo llorar por un idiota que quizá y pude conocer pero no del todo.

Aquella tarde de verano me había hecho pensar en que quizá yo había sido el idiota por no haber buscado un poco más en el o quien sabe y el de buena idea me coloco en su testamento quizá sabía que reaccionaria e iría pero no tenía ni la suficiente fuerza para poder ver a mis padres o alguien por el momento, mire mi celular eran las 4 de la tarde. Que más daba me quedare todo el día en este lugar a recordad que puedo sacar bueno de estas cosas que están pasando antes de que llegue algo peor.

Me recosté en la hierba y debajo de un árbol, mientras el aire movía mi cabello, y mis ojos se fijaban en el medallón.

-Quizá hubiésemos sido buenos amigos Billy-sonreí y mire como el tiempo pasaba lentamente haciendo una tarde agradable y aclarando mis pensamientos.

_Q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´q´Q_

* * *

_**Bueno chicos y chicas si se que me he demorado mucho en traerles este fic pero es que estoy algo ocupada con algunos problemas personales pero descuiden are lo posible por traerles esta historia.**_

_**Saben no se ustedes pero yo siento que la historia de nuestro castaño apenas comienza y que mejor forma para comenzar que una cruda verdad ppobre de nuestro castaño.**_

_**Últimamente ha estado un poco mal, pero ya se le pasara,**_

_**Ask time-**_

_**-¿Quieren que haya ecto en la historia o todo continúe sin normal, les gustaría ver shanillaxspencer?-**_

_**¿Cómo nombrarias la relación de spencer y shanilla?**_

_**Quizá en esta semana la siguiente en actualizar sea humano por tres años quien sabe **_

_**Bueno un besito y hasta la siguiente **_

_**Chao chao **_


End file.
